Young Justice and the Dakota Trio
by spearcell96
Summary: A devastating battle between Dakota heroes and a large group of super villain's has sent the two group to another a whole other universe that will lead them to the battle of their lives! Rated-T may turn to M later on... no pairing yet.


Disclaimer: I do not nor own will I ever own, Static shock and Young justice. This is the one Story that I always want to do, I know there are like some mistakes in there that I miss but I'm still looking for a beta-reader so if anyone might know a good one let me know and really tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>The city of Dakota was in complete chaos at the moment as the Dakota trio battle a large group of bang baby's out side of Star Lab!<p>

_"This is channel 9 new reporting live! The battle outside of Star Lab rage on with Static team seemingly out number and no end in sight!" _Carrion the news lady said standing as close as she was willing to get, from the sky she spotted a purple dot being throw her than gasp at realizing it was She Bang! Said girl landed with a hard crash on the ground sliding to a stop, Carrion drop her mike and ran to the down girl ignoring her camera man's protest for her to come back.

"She Bang! Are you all right?" she ask kneeling down next to the girl as she rubbed her head to shake away the star's she was seeing.

"No I- LOOK OUT!" She Bang yell pushing Carrion out-of-the-way as Tantrum and Onyx slam down on top of her! "She Bang!" Carrion cried but then to her surprise She stood up out of the smoke holding up both Tantrum and Onyx much to their horror and threw them across the street! She drop to one knee as that had taken a lot out of her, seeing them getting up She Bang quickly shake it off and rush toward them.

Else where Static was standing over officers Jessup and Garcia, the latter of whom was injure, "Officer you have got to get him out of here!" Static yell blasting back Replikon, Kangor, and Boom.

"I'm not about to leave police work to a kid while I run and hide!" replied Jessup pulling out a hand gun after patching up Garcia's arm, but it was knocked out of her hand by a energy knife, "Shiv..." Static growl spotting the purple hair boy grinning madly at him with one hand turn into a blade weapon and the other holding throwing stars. Not wanting to let him attack again Static blast the ground at his feet and sent him flying away from the shock wave of the force and head first into a wall. Seeing that he was clear at the moment he turn back to officer Jessup.

"Look lady, I know you want to help but there is not much you can do right now, just get the cop's ready to round these guy up after were done." Static said hoping she listen to reason, officer Jessup bit her lip and frown. She didn't like this, her life was meant to protect people from crime but run into someone with power's and these kid were better suited for that job then her.

"Fine... just look after yourself Static and be careful." Jessup replied with a heavy heart and pick up her partner, watching them go Static turn back to the matter at hand and blink in shock, (_Replikon, Kangor, and Boom got away!_) Static thought dryly sending a line of electricity at Shiv and brought him over to his side, at that moment She Bang landed next to him from the sky holding Onyx and drop him next to Shiv.

"Manage to catch this punk but Tantrum ran off." She Bang mutter trying to catch her breath, it hadn't been ease fighting two people with superhuman strength with her own super strength being just a few steps ahead of normal human's but she manage.

"Not much better on my end either!" Gear call from the air, both look up to see him flying down to him carrying Royce Axelrod over head landing he drop him next to the other two.

"I got this one but Ebon show up and take Hotstreak away." he grunt rubbing the crack in his helmet, and frown when he saw Static and She Bang. both outfits had seen better days, (_Not that I can say much for my own._) Gear thought, a line of blood fell from She Bang's forehead while Static had a nice bloody lip. This was battle was taking it toll on them.

"Same here, but I'm sure all of them are in the Star Labs building." Static said rubbing his sore shoulder, all of this made no since to any of them, less them an hour ago a bunch of bang baby's just started raising hell out side Star Lab for no reason at all.

"And to think I gave up a study date with Daisy for this." Static mutter knowing it would be very hard to get another one after this.

"Who care, let just finish this so I can go home, take some pain killers, and go to sleep!" She Bang stated in a tire tone both agree.

"Cool with me, so how are we doing this Static?" Gear ask him as She Bang also waited to hear the plan.

"Umm well all of us going in at once together is most likely not the best idea so... She Bang will go in through the front since she can dodge anything they throw at her, Gear you head in through the back and I'll attack from the top.

Both nodded as it was the best they could come up with for now, and went into attack mode. Static quickly flew up to the top of Star Labs hover above the roof while charging up his fist's (_While here goes nothing._) Static thought blasting the roof widen open and rush inside.

"Alright baddies, it late, I'm hungry and tire, so what say do this the ease for once you give up, saving me the trouble of beating you down!" Static challenge after getting inside but pause at what he saw and his eye widen in horror at seeing her again!

"Okay asshole let finish!" She Bang roar smashing through the front door ready to fight but only to be confuse at not seeing Static fighting but frozen in place, "Hey wait up guy don't-" Gear having follow behind his teammate stop his line and gasp, before the three heroes were Ebon, Hotstreak, Replikon, Kangor, Boom, Tantrum, Aquamaria, Madelyn, and Puff waiting for them while smirking, this wasn't a surprise and even out number the three were sure they could win... however there was one She Bang had never seen before but Static and Gear knew her all too well.

"Omnara!?" Static whisper at the grinned lady who had once threatening to kill Static father, free and seemingly had her powers back... without wearing her Omni helmet!

"How? And why do you have the power of the Project Omni back!?" Gear yell pulling out Zab Cap and throwing them at Omnara but Aquamaria shorted them out with a splash of water, it went out saying She Bang was confused as to who the lady was by knew she was bad news from the way her two friends were acting.

"Calm down Mister **Foley**, we will fight in due time but not right now." she chuckle causing Gear to look terrified at her using his last name before she turn to She Bang look like she was about to jump her.

"You as well Miss **Vale**, though you I must say you have poor choice in friend's." She Bang's jaw at hearing her last name and knew the meaning behind it Static growl and drop down in front of Omnara with both hand lighting up Ebon, Hotstreak, Replikon, Kangor, Boom, Tantrum, Aquamaria, Madelyn, and Puff quickly take aim at him and Gear pull out two sci fic looking laser guns pointing at them while She Bang look ready to jump in at any moment as Stiatic glare at the psycho woman.

"You knowing about me is one thing but how the hell did you find out about Gear and She Bang!?" Static roar but her grin widen even more, it was at that moment Gear take notice of the number meter on a completer at one minute and going down.

"Static... even though it was Gear's counter virus that stop Omni it was your interference that really allowed that to happen! You have no idea how much I want to kill you, Static."

"What?" was the only replied Static could give.

"It a trap! We've been set up!" Gear yell as the meter reach zero and suddenly the whole room was bath in green light...

* * *

><p>"That god your here." officer Jessup said glad to see the Meta Human containment department van's pull up.<p>

"Quick Static and the other's need help, their-" 'BABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM' the giant explosion boom behind her throwing the woman into a car, "Jessup." Kim Garcia cried jumping from behind the car he was at to race to his down partner and pull her off the car only to see a cut on her face and tears in her eye's as she stare at the build Static and his two friends were just in.

"What happen? Static, Gear, And She Bang... weren't they in there? So why did it just blow up..." she whisper, Garcia look away from the tears that just kept falling as she stare at the burning mess licking the sky.

* * *

><p>Darkness, that all She Bang saw, for a moment she thought she had die but then realize this was not the case when the pain from her earlier battle hit her and found that her eye's were close and she couldn't move, yet.<p>

"She Bang!" (_Gear.. is that you?_) she thought hearing his voice, "Come on She Bang, wake up!" Gear's voice call again, (_Wake up..? Okay so I was just knocked out than._) She Bang thought twitching her finger's as the feeling was starting to come back, slowly she open her eye to see Gear kneeling down and holding her in his arm.

"Gear... what going on, where Static." she ask and Gear take on a unease smile.

"Busy." he said simply standing up with her in his arm, "Busy? With wh- oh..." She Bang as she caught site of some kind of plant creatures attacking the city around them and Static fighting them off!

* * *

><p>In an unknown location Omnara stood over a dock looking out at the sea while waiting for one of the two scientist to find a suitable place for them to set up shop.<p>

"Well, have you found anything yet? It doesn't have to be pretty as long as it hidden from view." she bark at the larger of the two who growl and was about to tell her off when his fellow scientist that was a female spoke up.

"I think I found something your going to like." she said handing Omnara the device, upon look at it she grin. "This will do."

* * *

><p>Rocket growl as she watch a giant plant sprout reek wreak havoc in Dakota while holding two people (<em>Icon dealing with the big one up ahead so I'm on my own.<em>) she thought, "Help! Please someone help me!" a man cried causing her to look up in horror at seeing him being held over the top of a building by a giant vine then and let go!

"NOOO!" she shouted knowing that since her hands were full she couldn't help, right as his was about to hit the ground a girl in purple outfit jump into the air and caught him! (_Who that?_) Rocket wonder watching the girl land with ease and sit him down unharmed, "Watch out!" someone yell and Rocket turn to see and plant about to hit her but was than cut in half by a boy with energy around his arms.

"Watch yourself!" Static yell passing the widen eyed Rocket who watch him cut down more plant creatures, suddenly another boy about then same age flew next to him using rocket power... roller blades? "Heroes are coming out of the wood works, here." she mutter then refocus on the matter at hand putting the two she was holding down and joining them.

"I didn't know you could do that with your powers." Gear call throwing Zap Caps at the giant plant that a man in red with a cape on was fight, "Me neither, funny what your can do when the situation call for it." Static replied cut a few more vine down before just blasting the thing.

"Well trust me, it call for it!" She Bang quip jumping on to the plant and began ripping large chucks of the plant off, Icon had stop his attack in surprise at seeing the young heroes joining the battle as well. Rocket flew up to him next with grin on her face.

"Finally, some heroes my age from Dakota!" Rocket cheer and flew down to help out, Icon stare for a moment more unsure of what to do but then just enter the battle as well.

* * *

><p>Else where a battle between six young heroes and the Injustice League rage on until Count Vertigo notice Robin and Miss Martian are nowhere in sight. it was at this point Poison Ivy realize Robin had rigged her pant antenna with a plethora of explosives then blows it up. enraged this she intended on killing the entire team with Count Vertigo orders the Injustice League to do so, the team are then quickly overwhelmed by Wotan's magic.<p>

Aqualad calls for Plan B, and Miss Martian drops off the duffel bag, from which Aqualad removes the Helmet of Fate and puts it on, despite Kid Flash's protest. The Atlantean turns into Doctor Fate and engages Wotan in a battle of magic, while the rest of the Team fights the other villains. The battle only ended when the Justice League arrives, ending the scuffle.

"It over." Batman stated as the large group of heroes surround them

"There will be another day." Count Vertigo said surrendering along with the rest.

"Another day?" the Joker said bring their attention to him.

"Another day!? There won't be another day! NOT FOR ANY OF US!" he yell refusing to go down so easily and raise his hands to sets off the spores in the surrounding plants to release Joker venom, 'SNIKT!' but stop and cough up blood! Everyone look shock at the metal shrapnel sticking out of his chest...**  
><strong>

"haha, would ya look at that... I'm dead...? HAHAHAHAH!" Joker laugh out loud in a psychotic manner than drop to the ground, "Nice shot, Madelyn." a voice said causing everyone head to snapped to the top of the Injustice League base and see a large group of teens around three adult's.

"You, who are you?" Batman demand but the lady just look pass him to Count Vertigo.

"Count Vertigo was it, I must thank you." Omnara said and the Count raise an eye brow confuse at the lady.

"This base, it very nice so I think I'll be taking it." everyone quickly went on guard at those words.

"You not taking anything." Black Canary growl but then "AGHHHHHH!" suddenly several cries were heard as all the members of the Injustice League were being suck into a black vortex!

"What are you doing to them!?" Superman shouted watching them vanish, a large grey and bald man in a lad coat name Dr. Koenig aka Heavyman step forward and spoke.

"Since they built us such a fine base we decide to help them get away." he said before a woman with black hair in glasses on wearing a lab coat name Dr. Sarah Corwin added her own two cents.

"But don't worry, this is a one time deal so feel free to go after them if you wish." Sarah told them as Omnara than wave cheerfully at them.

"Bye, bye now!" at the end of her sentence a bright flash of green light cover the whole Injustice League base then vanish leaving nothing behind, "What just happen?" Kid Flash ask looking at his team.

"I think we just got screw." Artemis told him.

* * *

><p>Back at Dakota Rocket and Icon look on at the dead plant creatures, "Looks like the justice League did it." Icon said but then notice Rocket looking around for something. "What wrong?" he ask, turning to him Rocket look a bit confuse and miff at the same time. "Umm, where did those three new guys run off to?" she ask.<p>

Else where Static, Gear, and She Bang were standing on a building looking down in shock at what was supposed to be their secrets base, the gas station of solitude... but it was not broken down anymore It was working and people were using it to full up gas like they were suppose to.

"Did we get sent back in time or something?" She Bang ask looking at Static who was scratching his head in confusion and Gear began looking up info.

"I hope not, already did the traveled through time thing, twice. Not looking for a third around." Static replied.

"Umm guys, I think we might be in another dimension." Gear stated Static and She Bang quickly turn to him.

"What do you mean another dimension?" She ask hoping he was wrong, Gear quickly told them the first clue had about the year being 2010, she was a big hint for Static who knew this Gas station was out of commission at that year, the second and even bigger clue was that Icon and Rocket were already hero in Dakota for over a year yet none of them ever heard of them, the last big clue was that Static's and Gear family's were dead in this world for the last six month and She Bang's could not be found!

"Okay so we're in another dimension, that suck what else is there to know? We made the Justice league too? OW!" Static winch when She Bang punch him in the arm..

"This isn't the time to joke around, we need a plan." She Bang snapped, again Static felt like he was being put on spot with how Gear and She Bang was looking at him waiting.

"Umm well I think we should... find a place to crash for a while. We've been though a lot in one day so the best move is to rest and regroup." Static said, both of them agree but then came up with the mutter of where they were going to rest at.

"You got any places in mind?" Gear ask, Static rubbing his chin trying to think of where would be the best spot to hide out at then it hit him, "I know just the place, just follow me." Static hoping on his disk with She Bang throwing her arms over his shoulder and Gears rocket boot power up, three flew off heading to the one place Static was sure they be safe to rest, a base hidden underground in Dakota's rapid transit system called: The Power Pad!

* * *

><p>To Be Continue.<p>

Review please


End file.
